


Fortuitous

by 27dragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Multi, Online Dating, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: Tony’s gone on a few dates now with a couple of different guys, but he’s not sure how to choose between them. As it turns out, he may not have to.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 311
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Fortuitous

**Author's Note:**

> This fills square Y4 - Accidental Polyamory for the Bucky Barnes Bingo. Full fic header in the end notes.

Tony was going to rate this dating app with ten stars. On a scale of one to five. Within the last three weeks, it had set him up with not one, but two _insanely_ hot guys, both of whom actually seemed to be into him.

James was solid and dark and a little bit broody, but when he smiled, it lit up his whole face. He was almost as much of a nerd as Tony, and they’d had four dates already -- two at the movies, a concert, and an evening at a bookstore. Where James had _bought_ several books for Tony. Tony had nearly swooned on the spot. James liked making out, and he was _damned_ good at it.

Steve was tall and blond and built like a brick shithouse, and actually seemed to have _no idea_ how droolworthy he was. Steve, it turned out, was kind of argumentative, but when Tony had cheerfully given it right back to him, they’d actually had a great time debating, and it had gotten both of them wound up enough that when Tony had invited Steve inside at the end of their third date... Well. Tony was definitely looking forward to his next date with Steve, too.

Honestly, he wasn’t sure how he was going to pick between them, if one or the other of them suggested that they take the step of making things exclusive. He had a great time with them both, both out on the town and in the bedroom.

He’d been thinking about it on and off all day, in between trading texts with both of them, and at first, when he heard a familiar voice while standing in line at his favorite coffee shop, he assumed it was just because he’d been thinking about them so much. But then a second voice -- also familiar -- said something, and Tony couldn’t resist turning around just to check.

And sure enough, there they both were. In line for coffee and clearly on a date.

James spotted him first. “ _Tony?_ ”

Steve looked over and did a comical double-take. “Oh my god, Tony! What are you doing here?”

“I come in here all the time! What are you guys doing here?”

Bucky waved at Steve. “The app matched us up, so... Wait, you’ve gone out with Steve, too?”

“Yeah. I’d say this is the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me, but... if I have to be honest, not even in the top ten.”

By unspoken but obviously mutual agreement, the three of them stepped out of line so they wouldn’t hold things up. “This is so wild,” Steve said. “And maybe... fortuitous?”

Tony raised his eyebrow at Steve, and Bucky demanded, “Fortuitous _how?_ ”

Steve’s neck turned red -- Tony suppressed a grin and glanced at Bucky, who was taking note of it as well. “Okay, well. Maybe not, but here goes: I’m polyamorous. Not to insult anyone, but you guys know what that is, right?”

Tony nodded and James chipped in with a “Yeah, sure.”

“So maybe, if you’re both cool with it, we could try... all three of us?” He held up his hands. “No harm, no foul, if you’re not into it. I don’t usually bring it up until it looks like things are going to get kind of serious, but, well, it looks like we’ve been doing some kind of shape already.”

Bucky chewed on his lip, which always made Tony want to kind of lean in and kiss it back out. “I’ve never tried it, but... I’m game.”

“I’ve dabbled a little,” Tony admitted. “Nothing long-term, though.”

“Why don’t we all get our coffees and grab a table,” Steve suggested, “and we can talk about it?”

“Sure,” Tony agreed.

“And then,” Bucky said, “I want to hear about Tony’s top ten weird things, because there’s bound to be some good stories in there.”

Yeah, Tony was _definitely_ hacking into Yelp so he could leave that dating app an off-the-charts rating.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fortuitous  
> Square: Y4 - Accidental Polyamory  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372260  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Ship: Stuckony  
> Wordcount: 661  
> Summary: Tony’s gone on a few dates now with a couple of different guys, but he’s not sure how to choose between them. As it turns out, he may not have to.


End file.
